Mixels/Gallery
This article is incomplete, feel free to finish it LEGO 2014 2014 was the start of the mixels franchise Series 1 (March Wave) 41500_Flain.png|41500 Flain 41501_Vulk.png|41501 Vulk 41502_Zorch.png|41502 Zorch 41503_Krader.png|41503 Krader 41504_Seismo.png|41504 Seismo 41505_Shuff.png|41505 Shuff 41506_Teslo.png|41506 Teslo 41507_Zaptor.png|41507 Zaptor 41508_Volectro.png|41508 Volectro Series 2 (June Wave) 41509_Slumbo.png|41509 Slumbo 41510_Lunk.png|41510 Lunk 41511_Flurr.png|41511 41512_Cromly.png|41512 Chomly 41513_Gobba.png|41513 Gobba 41514_Jawg.png|41514 Jawg 41515_Kraw.png|41515 Kraw 41516_Tentro.png|41516 Tentro 41517_Balk.png|41517 Balk Series 3 (September Wave) 41518_Glomp.png|41518 Glomp 41519_Glurt.png|41519 Glurt 41520_Torts.png|41520 Torts 41521_Footi.png|41521 Footi 41522_Scorpi.png|41522 Scorpi 41523_Hoogi.png|41523 Hoogi 41524_Mesmo.png|41524 Mesmo 41525_Magnifo.png|41525 Magnifo 41526_Wizwuz.png|41526 Wizwuz 2015 2015 was when mixels began getting more creative and more popular Series 4 (February Wave) 41527_Rokit.png|41527 Rokit 41528_Niksput.png|41528 Niksput 41529_Nurp-Naut.png|41529 Nurp-Naut 41530_Meltus.png|41530 Meltus 41531_Flamzer.png|41531 Flamzer 41532_Burnard.png|41532 Burnard 41533_Globert.png|41533 Globert 41534_Vampos.png|41534 Vampos 41535_Boogly.png|41535 Boogly Series 5 (June Wave) Product_IMG_Serie5_41536.png|41536 Gox Product_IMG_Serie5_41537.png|41537 Jinky Product_IMG_Serie5_41538.png|41538 Kamzo Product_IMG_Serie5_41539.png|41539 Krog Product_IMG_Serie5_41540.png|41540 Chilbo Product_IMG_Serie5_41541.png|41541 Snoof Product_IMG_Serie5_41542.png|41542 Spugg Product_IMG_Serie5_41543.png|41543 Turg Product_IMG_Serie5_41544.png|41544 Tungster Series 6 (October Wave) Product_IMG_Serie6_41545.png|41545 Kramm Product_IMG_Serie6_41546.png|41546 Forx Product_IMG_Serie6_41547.png|41547 Wuzzo Product_IMG_Serie6_41548.png|41548 Dribbal Product_IMG_Serie6_41549.png|41549 Gurrgle Product_IMG_Serie6_41550.png|41550 Slusho Product_IMG_Serie6_41551.png|41551 Snax Product_IMG_Serie6_41552.png|41552 Berp Product_IMG_Serie6_41553.png|41553 Vaka-Waka 2016 2016 is when Mixopolis tribes started Series 7 (February Wave) Product_IMG_Serie7_41554.png|41554 Kuffs Product_IMG_Serie7_41555.png|41555 Busto Product_IMG_Serie7_41556.png|41556 Tiketz Product_IMG_Serie7_41557.png|41557 Camillot Product_IMG_Serie7_41558.png|41558 Mixadel Product_IMG_Serie7_41559.png|41559 Paladum Product_IMG_Serie7_41560.png|41560 Jamzy Product_IMG_Serie7_41561.png|41561 Tapsy Product_IMG_Serie7_41562.png|41562 Trumpsy Series 8 (June Wave) Product_IMG_Serie8_41563.png|41563 Splasho Product_IMG_Serie8_41564.png|41564 Aquad Product_IMG_Serie8_41565.png|41565 Hydro Product_IMG_Serie8_41566.png|41566 Sharx Product_IMG_Serie8_41567.png|41567 Skulzy Product_IMG_Serie8_41568.png|41568 Lewt Product_IMG_Serie8_41569.png|41569 Surgeo Product_IMG_Serie8_41570.png|41570 Skrubz Product_IMG_Serie8_41571.png|41571 Tuth Series 9 (October Wave) Product_IMG_Serie8_41572.png|41572 Gobbol Product_IMG_Serie9_41573.png|41573 Sweepz Product_IMG_Serie9_41574.png|41574 Compax Product_IMG_Serie9_41575.png|41575 Cobrax Product_IMG_Serie9_41576.png|41576 Spinza Product_IMG_Serie9_41577.png|41577 Mysto Product_IMG_Serie9_41578.png|41578 Screeno Product_IMG_Serie9_41579.png|41579 Camsta Product_IMG_Serie9_41580.png|41580 Myke Cartoon Main Mixels Series 1 (Introduced throughout Season 1) Flain s.png|Flain Vulk.png|Vulk Zorrch.png|Zorch Krader.png|Krader SEISMO.png|Seismo Shuff.png|Shuff Teslo.png|Teslo Zaptor.png|Zaptor Volectro.png|Volectro Series 2 (Introduced thoughout Season 1 during and after the episode "Wrong Colors") Slumbo.png|Slumbo Lunk.png|Lunk Flurr.png|Flurr CHomly.png|Chomly Jawg.png|Jawg Gobba.png|Gobba Kraw.png|Kraw Tentro.png|Tentro Balk.png|Balk Series 3 (Introduced in the Mixed Up Special) Glomp.png|Glomp Glurt.png|Glurt Torts.png|Torts Hoogi.png|Hoogi Scorpi.png|Scorpi Footi.png|Footi Mesmo.png|Mesmo Magnifo.png|Magnifo Wizwuz.png|Wizwuz Series 4 (Introduced in Mixel Moon Madness) 41527_Rokit_a.png|Rokit 41528_Niksput_a.png|Niksput 41529_NurpNaut_a.png|Nurp-Naut (Naut) NN_Young.png|Nurp-Naut (Nurp) 41530_Meltus_a.png|Meltus 41531_Flamzer_a.png|Flamzer 41532_Burnard_a.png|Burnard 41533_Globert_a.png|Globert 41534_Vampos_a.png|Vampos 41535_Boogly_a.png|Boogly Series 5 (Introduced in A Quest for The Lost Mixamajig) 41536_GOX_a.png|Gox 41537_JINKY_a.png|Jinky|link=Jinky 41538_KAMZO_a.png|Kamzo 41539_KROG_a.png|Krog 41540_CHILBO_a.png|Chilbo 41541_SNOOF_a.png|Snoof 41542_SPUGG_a.png|Spugg 41543_TURG_a.png|Turg 41544_TUNGSTER_a.png|Tungster Series 6 (Introduced in A Quest for The Lost Mixamajig) 41545_KRAMM_A.png|Kramm 41546_FORX_A.png|Forx 41547_WUZZO_A.png|Wuzzo Dribbal_S6.png|Dribbal Gurggle_S6.png|Gurggle Slusho_S6.png|Slusho Snax S6.png|Snax Berp_S6.png|Berp VakaWaka_S6.png|Vaka-Waka Series 7 (Introduced in Every Knight Has It's Day) Kuffscartoon.png|Kuffs Bustocartoon.png|Busto Tiketzcartoon.png|Tiketz Camillotcartoon.png|Camillot (Axe) Camillot_no_axe.png|Camillot (No Axe) Mixadelcartoon.png|Mixadel Paladumcartoon.png|Paladum Jamzycartoon.png|Jamzy Tapsycartoon.png|Tapsy Trumpsycartoon.png|Trumpsy Series 8 (Introduced in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away) Officialsplashovector.png|Splasho Officialaquadvector.png|Aquad Officialhydrovector.png|Hydro 41566_artwork.png|Sharx 41567_artwork.png|Skulzy 41568_artwork.png|Lewt Surgeovectorofficial.png|Surgeo Skrubzvectorofficial.png|Skrubz Tuthvectorofficial.png|Tuth Series 9 (Introduced in Nixel, Nixel Go Away) 41572_(1).png|Gobbol 41573_(1).png|Sweepz 41574_(1).png|Compax 41575_(1).png|Cobrax 41576_(1).png|Spinza 41577_(1).png|Mysto 41578_(1).png|Screeno 41579_(1).png|Camsta 41580_(1).png|Myke Background Mixels Introduced in Mixel Moon Madness One-eyed_bat.png|Bat Two-eyed_bat.png|Bat Three-eyed_bat.png|Bat Introduced in A Quest for the lost Mixamajig Mr_Ius_vector.png|Mr.lus (Wiztastics) BG_Magenta_01.png|Unknown Member of an Unknown Tribe BG_Magenta_02.png|Unknown Member of an Unknown Tribe BG_Magenta_03.png|Unknown Member of an Unknown Tribe BG_Magenta_04.png|Unknown Member of an Unknown Tribe Tyecoon_vector.png|Tyecoon (Klinkers) Slymee_vector.png|Slymee (Glorp Corp) Goofisher_Vector_by_Riley.png|Oozly (Glorp Corp) Banjoe_vector.png|Banjoe (Munchos) Crunchee_vector_by_zootycutie.png|Crunchee (Munchos) Gastropodd_vector.png|Gastropodd (Munchos) Nummie_vector.png|Nummie (Munchos) Byte_vector.png|Byte (Munchos) Unknown_haired_muncho_vector.png|Muffy (Munchos) Introduced in Every Knight Has It's Day Introduced in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Nixels Common Nixels (Seen in show) Other Nixels Combos Mix LEGO Cartoon Murp LEGO Cartoon Max LEGO Cartoon Other Category:Mixels Category:Galleries